


Got No Strings

by WitchJanus_Rights



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bleeding Out, Blood, Blood and Gore, Child Murder, Detailed murder, Food mention, Gen, Gore, Grieving, I think that’s all, I’m so sorry, Kidnapping, Knives, Loss of loved ones, Lots of Angst, Memories, Murder, Panic Attacks, Screaming, Sorry Janus, Suicide, Suicide Letters, Unsympathetic Patton, Violence, Yelling, all angst, don’t read if you’re squeamish or can’t handle any of the triggers, i almost cried while writing this, if you know fnaf you know where this is going, im sorry but at the same time I’m not, it starts out light but gets really dark, let me know if I missed anytning, no happy ending, referenced character death, seriously this has to be the darkest thing I’ve written, sorry virgil, springlocks, this is literally all angst, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchJanus_Rights/pseuds/WitchJanus_Rights
Summary: It’s Virgils ninth Birthday and Janus wants to give him the best day. But as we all know, nothing goes right at Freddy Fazbears PizzaAuthors note: ok as I said in the tags, this is all angst. It starts out nice but quickly goes bad. So please be aware, and if your easily triggered, then please don’t read.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Got No Strings

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from “Got no Strings” by NightCove_TheFox  
> Their music is really good, please go check them out. Anyway, on with this story. Feedback would be nice on this story. Constructive criticism would be very helpful since I’m trying to improve my writing.

Virgil always had a fascination with anything creepy. He loved old dolls, old toys, puppets. Specifically marionettes. There was something about them that drew Virgil in. for his ninth birthday, his father had promised him a special surprise. Something he knew the little boy would love. The boy could barely sleep the night before, excited for his big day. His family had always been short on money. His father ran a small law firm, after having retired from working for a big business. So he didn’t expect anything fancy. Though he knew his father loved him more than anything. He woke up very early the day of the party all excited. The smell of bacon and pancakes wafting from the kitchen. Virgil jumped out of bed and bolted down the stairs. He jumped down the last two steps and ran into the kitchen.  
“Papa!” he yelled. Janus turned from the stove smiling, he quickly put the spatula down and opened his arms.  
“There's my little Spider,” he chuckled and Virgil ran up and hugged him. He picked the boy up.  
“Is it time for the surprise?” Virgil asked, his eyes full of excitement.  
Janus shook his head, still smiling.  
“No, not yet, buddy. We have to eat breakfast first.” he set his son down and turned back to the stove, flipping the pancakes. The boy sat eagerly at the table. Janus put the food on two plates and set them down on the table. He pulled the syrup out of the pantry and sat down across from his son.  
“I hope you weren't up all night,” he said.  
“How could i sleep? It's my birthday!”  
They ate their breakfast peacefully, Janus having to warn Virgil more than once to slow down.  
He told virgil to go get dressed and in half an hour they were off.  
“Where are we going?” Virgil asked. He sat in the backseat with a blindfold over his eyes, as to not ruin the surprise. The drive didn’t take long. About a good twenty minutes. Virgil kept trying to guess where they were going. And Janus was giving him no hints. He was very good at lying.  
“Are we going to the zoo?”  
“No,”  
“The children’s museum?”  
“No,”  
“The pet store? Are you getting me another spider?!”  
“No,” Janus chuckled.  
“Then where are we going?” Virgil pouted.  
“You’ll see, we’re almost there.”  
And just like that they pulled into a parking lot. Janus stopped the car and he got Virgil out of the car.  
“Can I take the blindfold off?” Virgil asked.  
“Not quite yet,” the boy's father said, gently taking his hand. Leading him into the building.  
“Is it the arcade?” Virgil guessed once more.  
He could no longer suppress the surprise.  
“You can take it off in...1...2…”  
Virgil tore off the blindfold and gasped with joy.  
“Surprise!” Janus cried, doing jazz hands and grinning like a dork.  
The surprise- or one of the surprises had been that Janus had managed to arrange a Virgil's birthday party at the local pizzeria. Freddy Fazbears had been around since Janus was a young boy. But his family had never had the money to go. Virgil had been wanting to have his party there for months. Even though it was usually a small get together, with two or three of Virgil's friends. But this year, Janus had given in, he wanted to see his son happy more than anything. Virgil's eyes were alight. He ran over and hugged his father.  
“Thank you, papa!”  
The man hugged his son back. Small tears of happiness in his eyes.  
“Happy birthday, Virgil!” Cried one of Virgil's friends, Roman. The taller boy ran up to them and tackled Virgil. Roman and Virgil were the best of friends. They did everything together. Janus was glad his son had such good friends. The party quickly took off. Virgil ran off to the arcade area with Roman and the rest of his friends. Logan and Remus quickly joined them.  
“I can’t believe Janus let you have a big party,” Roman said, as they put their tokens in the Skee Ball machine.  
“Papa’s the best. And I think he has another surprise waiting at home!”  
“Hey Virgil! Watch me throw two balls at once!” Remus said loudly, winding up his left arm, a ball in each hand.  
“Don’t-“ Roman began, but Remus was already throwing. One ball landed in the no points section. The other landed behind the machine.  
“Oh, I got it!” Remus cried and jumped onto the machine, reaching for the ball on the floor.  
“Remus!” Fried Roman, grabbing the legs of his twin.  
“I got it!” Remus shouted holding up the ball. “Catch!” He yelled for Thomas. Thomas looked startled and quickly made to catch the ball coming his way. He managed to barely catch it, stopping it from hitting him in the chest.  
“Do you think before you act?” Roman asked as Remus jumped up.  
“Nope!” The boys continued running around the arcade for a while. Playing games, collecting tickets. Making deals at the Prize Corner. Then Janus came to find them.  
“Hey, boys, how's it going?” He asked.  
“Look at this giant Foxy I got!” Virgil cried holding up the plush. Janus smiled and bent down, booping Foxy’s nose.  
“Why hello Foxy, i guess you’re family now,” he chuckled.  
Virgil beamed.  
“Is it showtime yet?” Roman asked excitedly.  
“That’s actually why I came to find you all, Freddy and the band are getting ready now.”  
Roman let out an excited squeal and the boys followed Janus to the stage. They sat down at a table near the front. He was so excited.  
“Is Foxy performing?” Virgil asked, turning to his father.  
Janus shrugged.  
“I’m sure he is, but shh, the show's beginning,” he said.  
Virgil turned back to the stage. The lights dimmed and the stage lights came on. Freddy stood in the middle between Bonnie and chica. They each had a color light around them. Freddy lifted his microphone waving to the crowd. He greeted the crowd and the band launched into a song. It was quite entertaining. And the animatronics moved quite smoothly. Virgil didn’t seem to blink the entire time. Roman had to tap his shoulder when the pizza came. Thus striking conversation to start back up.  
“So who’s your favorite Roman?” Virgil asked as he bit into a slice of greasy pizza.  
“Hmm, probably Freddy,”  
“Is it because of the top hat?” Logan asked, smirking.  
“No! But yes that does add a nice effect. Freddy’s a leader and has good shows a ship,”  
“Wouldn’t it be fun if they were all mashed together?!” Remus chimed in, sauce covering his face.  
“That would be terrifying!” Said Roman.  
“No- it would be great! They would all be a mess of wires and parts- and they would have multiple-“  
“Don’t-“ warned Roman.  
“I’m just saying it would be cool!”  
“I personally find the technology behind them fascinating. How smooth and realistic they seem,``Logan observed.  
“I think they’re all cool,” said Thomas.  
“I like Foxy, he’s a pirate, and pirates are cool!”  
“Indeed they are,” Janus added.  
“Who's your favorite dad?” Virgil asked.  
“I think they’re all quite charming, but foxy sure does have character.”  
“He has two different eyes like you!” Virgil leaned across the table pointing to his fathers two different colored eyes. One brown, one a strange green that was nearly yellow. Janus smiled.  
“Wonder who that yellow Bonnie is,” mused Roman, looking across the room. Across the room walking around was a golden yellow of Bonnie.  
“I don’t think that’s a robot,” Added logan.  
“Oh- it’s like at Disneyland! Where there’s a drunk person underneath!” Chimed Remus. That got everyone laughing. Though Janus, who was a very paranoid person, didn’t take it as lightly. The kids seemed fascinated by the golden Bonnie. And Janus really didn’t want to make Virgil upset in any way today. Yet something about that rabbit felt off.  
“Dad, we’re done eating, can we go play some more games?” Virgil asked.  
“Of course! Don’t go with any strangers and-“  
“Get you if we need you, I know,” Virgil finished. Janus felt a little relieved. Virgil was a good kid. He wouldn’t disobey those simple rules. Everything was fine.  
The kids ran off to play more arcade games. Janus closed his eyes for a moment. It was all okay. He was just letting his mind get out of hand again. If Only he were right. 

“Why don’t we go see Foxy?” Roman suggested, after another disastrous Skee Ball game.  
“Agreed, a break would be good.” Logan agreed.  
“Yeah! Oh maybe we should go get dad-“  
“Hey dorks!” Called Remus, running towards them.  
“You went to the restroom, what could you possibly-“ Remus shoved Roman aside, cutting him off.  
“That golden Bonnie guy said he can show us the new animatronic!”  
“New animatronic?”  
“Yeah! They’re working on one in the back!”  
Virgil frowned. That...was strange.  
“Why did he offer to show us?” Logan asked, confused.  
“Because I told him it was Virge’s birthday!”  
“Do you know what an indoor voice is?” Roman asked.  
“Shut up- anyway, come on!”  
“Wait remus-“ Logan began.  
“Hm?”  
“Maybe we should just go see Foxy,” Virgil said. Before anyone could say anything else, they all looked up to see golden Bonnie standing behind Remus. Remus turned round, all grins.  
“Hi!” He said then turned back to his friends.  
“See! He’s my friend!”  
Something felt wrong to Virgil. Papa had always told him not to go anywhere it’s strangers. But...he had his friends. Surely that meant nothing could happen. Right? Golden Bonnie then held out his big paw. It was filled with more arcade tokens.  
“Those for us?” Roman asked.  
Golden Bonnie nodded.  
Remus snatched them up, pocketing them.  
“I like shiny things,” he giggled.  
Golden Bonnie turned, motioning for the kids to follow him.  
“Maybe Janus arranged it,” Roman suggested quietly to Virgil.  
“Maybe,”  
“Seems possible, I mean he does like ominous stuff,” Logan added.  
“So let's- gooooo!” Remus cried, and started leading the way to follow Bonnie.  
Roman, Logan, Virgil and Thomas followed suit. Golden Bonnie led them past Pirates Cove and to a big red door. The rabbit opened the door and beckoned the children inside. It felt wrong. It felt off. But before Virgil could voice that- the door slammed shut. Darkness surrounded them. The sound of a lock clicking. Virgil felt his heart rate pounding. No. This had nothing to do with his father. His father liked pranks and tricks. But not scary ones. Not mean ones. Virgil grabbed onto what he assumed was Romans arm. Roman didn’t say anything. Remus- who had been jumping up and down happily froze. Virgil felt his breathing speed up. They had to get out. This wasn’t good. A small lightbulb flickered to life and they could see golden Bonnie. He now held a knife. Roman and Virgil had to slap their hands over each other's mouth to stop from screaming. Logan, who seemed to be thinking logically here- had edged near the door and was trying to open it.  
“That won’t work.” Spring Bonnie said. His voice was sweetly sickening.  
“Now which one of you is the birthday boy?” He asked, tilting his head. No one said anything. Not even Logan had an answer.  
“aren’t you kiddos excited to see the new animatronic?” The mascot asked, slowly edging towards the children, who huddled near the door. Virgil could feel tears pricking his eyes. He could no longer breath correctly. Was he hyperventilating?  
“What- what are you gonna do to us?” Roman managed to say.  
“Why- I’m gonna give you all a present!”  
“I- I don’t like this- I’m scared!” Remus cried.  
The man behind the mascot laughed. It was high pitched.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon!” And suddenly Remus was no longer near his friends. He was held in the mascot's arms. As if being hugged. The knife slowly brought to his throat.  
“Now tell me, who’s the birthday boy?”  
There was a silence. Nothing but romans quiet sobs.  
Finally Virgil managed to stammer out “me”  
Remus was thrown to the ground. The mascot putting out his arms as if asking for a hug.  
“I want to give you my present!”  
Roman grabbed Virgil and held him back. But the mascot had other plans. He grabbed Virgil away from Roman, and held him close in an embrace. The other boys stared in terror. Nothing so terrifying could be made up. Not even Remus could make up something this bad. This was real. This was happening. The mascot brought the knife up to virgil's neck. And Quickly slit his throat. There was a lot of blood. So. Much. Blood. Roman passed out. Logan made a quick grab for him, but quickly realized his mistake. Horrors and tragedies are often drawn out in fiction. When really, they happen very quickly. Virgil's body was thrown to the floor and the man pounced on Logan. He grabbed the child by the neck, strangling him. Logan tried to put up a fight, but he was too weak compared to this man. His body was soon thrown aside. Thomas was next, he tried to grab for the door, but the man grabbed his neck, and seemed to easily snap it in two. Remus, still on the floor screamed, causing Roman to wake up. The man stepped over Roman, who he thought was still unconscious- and made his way to Remus.  
Remus looked up into the soulless eyes of the costume. Tears in his eyes.  
“I….I thought….we were friends…” he cried quietly.  
“Don’t worry, soon we can all be friends!” A foot landed on Remus’s stomach. The man stepped down on him harder. The child fought with all his might. He could barely breathe, or move. He managed to get out some screams before a huge furry paw smothered his face. Roman watched in horror as his twin was brutally murdered. The bodies of his friends lay around them. Five minutes ago they had been playing in the arcade. Now they were all dead. Time stopped as Roman watched the horror. Remus’s cries soon stopped. His body eventually stiffened. The man stood up fully and turned to Roman. Roman kept his eyes shut, wanting to play dead. He had to make it out. He heard the footsteps of the man walking towards him. He felt himself being picked up. Roman tried to quiet his breathing. But he knew it was too late. The man carried him over, farther into the back room. Roman quietly whimpered. It was over, he was dead. They were all dead. And he had watched it happen. He could do nothing-  
That was when Roman felt himself being stuffed into something. Roman snapped his eyes open and tried to fight back. It was one of those mascot costumes. Those terrifying costumes.  
“Shhhhh,” the man whispered as he pushed Roman into the suit. Roman managed to scream before he was fully shoved into the suit.  
“Be very still,” the man warned.  
Roman was still struggling. He had to get free- it was as if a thousand bullets hit him all at once.  
“I told you, you had to be still. “ the man whimpered.  
Roman couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t even move.  
“You released the spring locks, and now- you’ll die….very slowly.”  
Roman still couldn’t say anything. There was the loud snap of something. Roman felt every wire, every animatronic bit in the suit, dig into his body.  
The man watched, headed tilted. Whimpering like a lost puppy. Roman wanted it to be over with. It was so painful.  
“W-why….?” He managed to get out.  
“It’ll all be over soon.”  
Blood seeped from the suit. Roman could feel the warm red stuff covering him. He tried to scream, but ended up gagging. Roman kept struggling. The blood kept coming and he could barely breathe. He was choking on his own blood. Oh god. The rabbit continued to stare at him. As Roman slowly died. Half an hour later, Roman was dead. The rabbit quickly changed out of his costume. And exited the room as if nothing had happened…..

“Virgil? Virgil?” Janus called. He had been searching the pizzeria for awhile now. He felt close to hyperventilating.  
“Roman! Remus!?” He called. Checking behind Foxy’s called curtain. Still no one. No. This couldn’t be happening. They were probably hiding somewhere. Yeah…  
“Sir?” He heard an unfamiliar voice say. Janus jumped and turned to see it was a security guard.  
“Sir are you okay?” The guard asked him.  
“I’m looking for my son and his friends,”  
“Description?” The guard asked.  
“Virgil is about this tall, he’s pretty short. He has dark brown fluffy hair, with a streak of purple in it. He has purple eyes, and has the most pure smile ever. He’s wearing a black and and white striped shirt and blue jeans, with black sneakers.”  
“Ok, we’ll be on the lookout,” the guard said and walked off. Janus stood there. Ever creeping fear made his thoughts go wild. What if he was gone? What if he had been kidnapped- Janus tried to shake the thought away. No there weren’t many people here… there weren’t many people here… Janus ran out of Pirate’s Cove. A terrible idea coming to mind. The Golden Rabbit-  
“Excuse me!” He called, waving to a security guard. The guard looked at him confused.  
“That- that Golden Bonnie-“  
“What?” The guard asked, even more confused. Janus stopped to catch his breath.  
“The Golden Bonnie walking around earlier…who was in the suit?”  
The guard frowned.  
“Sir- there is no Golden Bonnie- we only have four mascots-“  
“But…”  
“If there was a suit walking around earlier it was not ours. I have no clue who could have been in it.”  
“Sir please…my son is missing.” Janus rattled off a description of Virgil again, and added in Remus, because Remus stuck out the most of his friends.  
“I’ll call security and see if they can pull up the cameras-“  
“Please…” Janus tried to compose himself. But the idea of losing his son. It was too much. He had already lost his brother, he couldn’t do it again. He just couldn’t. He didn’t care if he may be overreacting.  
The guard called into his walkie talkie.  
“Yeah I need someone to check the cameras- looking for a group of five boys-“  
“Copy” the person on the other line said.  
Janus tried messing his gloves, Trying to calm himself. A few minutes later he heard the walkie talkie come to life.  
“No sight of five boys.”  
“Ok-“ the guard looked back at Janus.  
“Sir just stay calm, we’ll find them.” He then said some code in his walkie talkie.  
“So the Golden Rabbit?” The guard prompted.  
“It- it was a golden version of Bonnie, on stage. But he was walking around- like one of those mascots at DisneyLand.”  
The man nodded, thinking.  
“Sir we don’t have any walking mascots. That was discontinued years ago.”  
Janus felt his drop heart drop. The guard suddenly looked a little scared. He turned on his walkie talkie and said one thing.  
“Get the police here stat, suspect of a missing persons case in the building.”  
“Over and out”  
“Sir the police are on their way. And the building is going into Lockwood we. Just please stay calm.”  
Please let Virgil be ok, he thought. He couldn’t lose his son. Time seemed to become a blur. People began getting restless and came to try to ask security questions. The police showed up not long after. Everyone was ushered to the front of the building. Janus had to give descriptions of all the boys to the police. They went to search the building. It felt as if it was an eternity before another officer came to talk to him.  
“Sir… we haven’t found anything- for now it’s gonna have to be a missing persons case.”  
Missing person  
“But-“  
“We can’t find anything at all.” The guard said more firmly.  
“The other children’s families have already been notified.”  
Janus couldn’t find the words to say anything.  
“My suggestion is to go home and try to stay calm.” The officer added, seeing how tired and lost Janus seemed. Janus silently thanked the man and left. 

They kicked everyone out of the building soon after. Janus drove home now crying, Virgil's plush Foxy he had won in the place of where his son should be. He got back to his house and got the plush out of the car. Fumbling for his keys he opened the front door and got inside before he broke into full on sobs. On the floor of his living room he crumpled in on the Foxy crying. Holding onto the toy for dear life. Violent sobs made his entire body shake. He screamed and cried there on the floor for what seemed like eternity. He knew what a missing persons case with no leads really meant. Virgil was gone. Roman, Remus, Logan and Thomas were gone too. Their families would be furious that Janus wasn’t there to stop it. And Janus had never been more mad at himself. His son was gone. And he was alone now. The phone rang multiple times. Janus let it ring. He didn’t move for god knows how long. He slowly got up grabbing the plush Foxy, and dragged himself to his work room. He had had two surprises for Virgil. The party had been one, and the other…  
He pulled it out of his closet and looked at it closely.  
….was a marionette. He had made it for Virgil, knowing he would love it. It had a black wooden body, with two long legs that ended in pointed feet. Two long arms and hands with pointy fingers. Purple and white stripes ran up and down its arms and legs. And three white buttons were on its chest. It’s face was painted white, with two black holes carved out, a light switch behind to make it light up. Red rosy cheeks and a nice smile. He had spent weeks on it. Carving the wood and painting it. Tears soaked Janus’s face. He stared into the marionettes eyes. Maybe...maybe Virgil would get to see the marionette. Maybe Janus would get his little boy back. Janus stayed up all night in the workroom making his plan. He fell asleep in the late hours of the morning clutching the marionette in his arms. 

It was three days later when he got the call. Janus quickly grabbed the phone, somehow he knew what It was. It was the police. They had found the kids bodies...bodies. Virgil’s really gone. The realization hit him like a train and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. They had found the bodies stuffed into old mascot suits. It made Janus sick. He quickly hung up and threw the phone across the room. The wire pulled, and the prince bounced back, hanging limp from the table. No, no crying  
He tried to tell himself. He had a plan. He would get Virgil back. His little boy. He got up and went to grab the marionette, and started his car up. The pizzeria had been closed down due to the investigation. And Janus doubted they would open up again. It was a dark and rainy day, which worked to janus’s advantage. He drove to the pizzeria, and got out of the car. No one was around. It was a small town, so cars passing wouldn’t be a problem. He pulled the marionette out of the car, and pulled out a book from his trunk. Quickly he started towards the building. The doors and windows were covered in police tape. But Janus didn’t care. This was his last chance. The doors were glass. And in a small town like this, no one expected a break in. Janus pulled a hammer out of his pocket and smashed the door. Glass broke and fell everywhere. He kept going until there was a good entrance for him. He didn’t care if the sirens went off. Because deep down inside he knew it wouldn’t work. He knew there was a chance he wouldn’t be here tomorrow. But surprisingly, no sirens were triggered as Janus entered the building. The place was dark. The stage and party area that had been alive days ago now was dark and still. Everything was off and unplugged. Good. He made his way through the building. Carrying the marionette like one would carry a child. He walked through the arcade. Children’s laughter ringing through his ears in the eerie silence. The dark blank screens reflected back memories. Virgil taking his first steps. Virgil's first words. Virgil comes home from his first day of school rambling on about a new friend he had made. Everywhere Janus looked.  
“Dad! Dad! I made a friend!” He had yelled happily as he ran to Janus’s car. Janus had picked him up hugging him.  
“What’s their name?” He asked.  
“Roman, and he has a twin brother named Remus!”  
“I’m glad you had a good day, how about we go get some ice cream?”  
“Yeah!” They had driven to get ice cream. Janus had let Virgil get a double scoop of his favorite, chocolate chip. Virgil had told him excitedly about his first day of school. He had a small lisp, and some words Janus found hard to understand. But he was happy to see his son so excited nonetheless.  
Janus shook his head, his eyes catching another screen.  
It was last Christmas, when Janus had gotten Virgil a pet spider. Virgil had been asking for one all year. He loved spiders and had been fascinated by them for so long, that Janus had agreed. He had bought Virgil a tarantula as a start. Virgil had been so happy on Christmas morning. Having ripped open presents Janus told him he had one more. He had then disappeared to his work room and came back with a tarantula cage. Virgil ran and hugged his dad and Janus set the tarantula cage on the floor. Virgil spent hours that day sitting on the floor and talking to the spider. Watching it in fascination.  
Janus didn’t even notice he was crying. It was all too much. Another memory came.  
It was Father’s Day day and Janus hadn’t been feeling too well. He had taken the day off at the office the day before. Virgil had woken up early that morning to make his father some breakfast. Janus had awoken to a knock on his door, and he got up and opened the door, to Virgil standing there. The little boy holding a tray with a piece of toast and orange juice, smiling up at his father.  
“I know you’re not feeling well, papa, so I made you breakfast in bed!” Janus took the tray from the little boy and set it on his bed. He then sat down and Virgil crawled onto his lap.  
“Do you like it?” Virgil asked, looking at his father curiously.  
“I love it, thank you,” he said quietly then breaking into a coughing fit. He gave the boy a reassuring smile. 

It was all gone. But Janus knew there was one way left. One way before it was all over. He stopped in front of Foxy’s stage and held up the marionette.  
“Virgil!” He called into the empty dark building.  
“Please come home, Virgil!” His arms shook as he held the marionette up out and up. As if making an offering.  
“Please…”  
There was silence. Everything was still. The building creaked. It was restless. They were restless. Janus closed his eyes. A sudden, mysterious breeze rustled his cloak. His hat being picked up off his head. The temperature in the building dropped. That didn’t bother Janus. It was if the building was coming alive one last time. One last goodbye.  
I’m still here… he heard. He knew it was Virgil.  
“Please come home…”  
The marionette fell from Janus's hands. Janus opened his eyes quickly. It lay limp on the floor for a moment, and then, slowly, it’s head was lifted up. It looked up at him. Two faint purple lights shown through the eyes. Janus gasped and picked up the marionette. Holding it out. The purple eyes looked at him softly.  
Papa?  
“I’m here.” Tears we’re in janus’s eyes. He knew Virgil couldn’t stay. But that didn’t stop him from wanting to cherish this last moment. He hugged the marionette, and felt its arms hug back. The same way Virgil always did.  
I love you papa  
“I love you too, my little Spider.” Time stilled. Janus closed his eyes wanting to enjoy the moment. The arms of the marionette dropped not long after. And Janus knew his son was gone. 

Epilogue 

Janus was found three days later. On the floor of the Pirates Cove, still clutching the marionette he had made so lovingly. There were no wounds found in his body and no drugs in his system. No one was quite sure how he died, but they all knew he had done it himself. Friends and neighbors added that he had been a secluded man. Before Virgil he had lived alone. After hearing about Virgil’s death no one was shocked. His therapist, Mr. Emile Picani reported that Janus had been struggling since his brother’s death back in 1979. Not long before he had gotten Virgil. A note addressed to his father- his only family left- was one of four that was found when his house was searched. Upon receiving it Mr. Python had cried for twenty four hours straight, clutching the last words of his youngest son. A personal letter was addressed to each of the kids families. Logan’s single mother who worked as a doctor cried day and night. Roman and Remus came from a foster home, the letter was thrown out. Thomas’s parents burned the letter, too upset to read it. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was shut down not long after. Whoever had been in the golden suit that day, no one knew. 

On February 3rd of 1988, a man sat alone at three graves. A cup of coffee next to him. He gently laid yellow flowers on the grave of his youngest son. It was his birthday today after all.  
“Happy birthday, Jan Jan.” He said, lifting up his sunglasses to wipe tears from his eyes.  
“Remy?” His partner asked. Emile knelt down besides His boyfriend. He hugged Remy as he sobbed for the loss of the only family he had. While unknowingly, graves away, the killer watched.


End file.
